Memories Rekindle
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: Cammie never imagined her first encounter with Josh after all these year would be at a carnival. She never dreamed she'd be married to Zach and have three children. She never thought Josh would be married to DeeDee. Second one-shot. Check out my other AU story, Falling For Her. R&R :)


**A/N YAY! Second one-shot! Here's the full summary:**

**Cammie Morgan never thought her first encounter with Josh after all these years would take place at a carnival in Chicago. She never dreamed that she'd be married to ****_Zach _****_Goode _****of all people. She never though that Josh and DeeDee would be married to each other. So what happens when they encounter in a very awkward conversation in which Cammie's twin girls, Morgan and Abby, make things even more awkward?**

**~Alex**

**No One POV**

"MOM!" called one of Cameron Goode's twin daughters, Morgan.

"What did your Aunt Bex say?" said Cammie, turning around casually. She had sent Morgan and Abby to ask Bex, who was also at the carnival with us, if she was still going to come the following day when the two women would interrogate the guy that sold seven missiles to the highest bidder in a secluded warehouse in Dubai.

"Aunt Bex said she was, cause her doctor called to cancel her appointment" said Abby, coming up behind her twin.

Abby, or Abigail Ann Goode, looked nothing like her twin, Morgan, or Morgan Cameron Goode.

Abby had dark brown curls that cascaded slightly below her shoulders (which she had gotten from Grandma Rachel) and bright green eyes, which, along with her hair, she had gotten from her dad.

Morgan was completely opposite from her. She had her mother's looks. Dishwater blond hair (straight, not curly) that was longer than Abby's about midway through her back, and hazel eyes, that matched her personality, also like her mother's.

She also had OCD, which Abby joked it to be Outrageous Craziness Disorder, but was really Obsessive Cleaning Disorder, which she had gotten from Zach, who blamed it on his Blackthorne days (typical).

Morgan had Cammie's smirk (Although Cammie denied she smirked), and Abby had Zach's smirk. Completely different, yet best friends and sisters.

"Huh, her doctor did say she might be out of town to go on that mission that you're Uncle Jonas and Aunt Liz are going to be technical support on" mused Cammie, thinking back to the present.

"Cammie? Is that you?" said a very familiar soft voice. A very familiar voice indeed. One she wished she would never hear again.

DeeDee.

Cammie turned around "Hey, DeeDee" she said, putting a smile on her face.

DeeDee hugged her "Hey, Cammie. So how's life been" she said, not noticing the looks the twin girls gave their mother as to say, _Who is this woman?_

Cammie looked at her daughters and said "Good, actually"

Well, if good meant she'd actually _survived_ high school, when she was being chased by an ancient terrorist organization, and also managed to return home from every mission she went on, much to Zach's relief, and much to Morgan and Abby's happiness.

"Same here. This is Joy. We named her after Josh's sister since she died in a car accident when she was sixteen" said DeeDee, nodding toward a girl who looked around 3 years younger than Cammie's daughters, who were ten.

"Where is Josh, anyway?" asked Cammie, curious why DeeDee was alone with a seven-year-old

DeeDee laughed "He went with our son Michael to the hot-dog stand. They should be back any second" replied the blond.

As if on cue, Josh walked next to DeeDee with a boy that looked very much like him, except in the 10 year old format, and with brown-blond hair, a mix of his parents hair. Josh had brown hair, and DeeDee was a blond.

They were both laughing but Josh stopped laughing abruptly when he saw Cammie "Cammie?" he asked, not sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not.

"Hey, Josh" she said.

"Hey. So who are they?" he asked motioning to the two girls beside Cammie.

"These are my twin daughters, Morgan and Abigail" said Cammie.

The thoughts that were racing through Josh's mind thought, _Is she a single mother? Did that Zach guy knock her up, then leave her?_

To make things even _more_ awkward, yet answer Josh's question, Zach appeared, and went next to Cammie.

Then he looked at his daughters "I thought you two said you were going to go with you Aunt Bex?" he said.

"We _were_, Dad. But to ask her something, then come back" said Abby, smirking a little.

"Well then you should have told me that before I went to Bex and found out you guys weren't with her"

"Speaking of aunts, can we go with Aunt Liz? Cause she's taking care of Matt" asked Morgan hopefully. Matt was the girls four year old brother. Zach liked to call him 'their wonderful accident'.

Both Cammie and Zach sighed "Fine, but _stay_ with her this time" said Zach.

The girls ran off with fast speed, which left Cammie, Zach and Josh and DeeDee. Josh and DeeDee both noticed that they were holding hands.

"So, you're Jimmy?" said Zach, which made Cammie smile internally. After all these years, he still called Josh 'Jimmy' because he said he'd never be able to get over the terrible thought that Josh gave Cammie her first kiss.

"Josh" said Josh, through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, _Josh_" said Zach, and a tiny smirk grew on his lips. Just at that very moment Joy tugged on her mother's shirt and said "Mom, can we go?"

DeeDee turned red a little bit and said "Joy, be polite!"

The seven-year-old sighed. "Then can Michael and I go check on the 'Mummy's Tomb' ride?" she asked hopefully

DeeDee sighed and looked a little mad "Joy, don't interrupt and second, Michael can go, but you can absolutely not go on that ride! Or on the Dragon" she scolded.

"Aw, shucks" said Joy, as Michael walked away to go to a ride.

So the seven year old sat there, with her arms crossed leaning against her mother.

Eventually the adults finished their conversation and as soon as Cammie and Zach were out of earshot (But of course, they were spies so they heard) "Mom, that was boring! Why do I have to sit around while Dad talks to his ex-girlfriend" said Joy.

DeeDee and Josh froze "How did you know that?" said Josh.

"I overheard you and Uncle Dillon talking about it" said the girl, smiling triumphantly, her blond pigtails blowing in the breeze.

DeeDee sighed as their daughter skipped ahead of them "She really is something" she said, but she was smiling a little

Josh leaned down to kiss DeeDee, but something caught his eye. Just as he was about to kiss her, he saw Zach and Cammie incredibly close, and their lips were touching.

Josh felt that familiar pang of sadness that always came after he and Cammie broke up. But as he kissed his wife, he realized they were both on different tracks.

**A/N Ehh, I didn't know how to end this...I know that I wanted Josh to see Cammie and Zach kissing, but I wasn't sure how. Hope you liked it! R&R and check out my AU story, "Falling For Her"**

**~Alex**


End file.
